Uzumaki Sakura?
by SASUSAKUislove
Summary: Sasuke gets a note from Sakura. SasuSaku


**Title: ****Uzumaki Sakura?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

_Dear Sasuke,_

_The day you left I was just a bother. Even when I told you how I felt you walked away. My heart is still in your hands. Though I love you I know I will never be with you._

_Today my name is Haruno Sakura; tomorrow it will be Uzumaki Sakura. Thank you for everything._

* * *

His hands rounded into a fist. He walked toward his window and looked out; it was almost lunch. She was going to say I do in a little while. The note had been read thousands of times and now he was unable to even close his eyes without seeing her, eyes so bright, lips so wet, and her cherry colored hair in a small bun with strands that fell on her face. He sighed and sat on the edge of his bed. How could something he thought wouldn't bother him do this to him?

He grabbed his shirt and swung a black cloak around his shoulders. He walked out of his small home and left.

Sasuke had killed his brother but had not returned to Konoha. He had been staying in a small abandoned cabin in the woods. He had found the note on his door after he had seen her.

_Flash back_

_He had been training in the forest until he felt someone pass by him. He quickly followed it, he had felt it before. He was lead back to his cabin and then he lost the trail. Reaching down he took a kunai and __stood motionlessly. Soon he felt the chakra again and followed it to the side of his cabin __until it was gone._

_Then, something wet fell on his face, it started to rain. Someone was behind him and he spun around and hit the person with the kunai in the stomach. His eyes slightly widened as a pair of hands went on his chest and soon he could feel soft lips on his. __He__ could feel something warm on his face. Tears went down her face__as her hands slowly wrapped around his neck. He closed his eyes as she stroked the back of his neck. He pulled the kunai out and dropped it onto the ground as his arms pulled her closer. Then,_

Thud

_He snapped his eyes open, she was gone and he could see blood __o__n his hands__ and the kunai was gone__. He __ran__ back to the front of his home to find__ the kunai in his door with a note._

_End_

He jumped from branch to branch.

Sakura…

* * *

She wiped her eyes as she looked in the mirror. She sighed and looked down at her dress. She wore a white spaghetti strapped dress. She walked toward the small table and opened a small dark blue box and held his old headband. Another tear fell and hit the cold metal. Her fingers wiped the liquid away as a smile formed on her lips. Sakura quickly put the headband back as she felt someone coming.

"Oi, forehead, you ready?" Ino walked into the room smiling.

"Almost."

"You have 5 more minutes until we start, you okay?"

"Yeah, let me just check my make up." Ino nodded and left.

Sakura walked back to the mirror and smiled bitterly.

"This is supposed to be the best day of my life, but it's…not."

Soon it was time and Sakura was guided down the aisle by her father. Naruto waited at the end smiling but was actually rethinking the whole thing. Tsunade put a fake smile on as she watched her student. Sakura stood next to Naruto and repeated the same thing in her mind again and again, he's not coming.

* * *

He ran through the gates but then stopped; he didn't know where the wedding was. He ran toward the only church in Konoha and smiled as he remembered when they would come here Sakura would always sit next to him and then she would pray with him. He looked at the doors of the building and hoped that he wasn't too late.

* * *

"…Uzumaki Naruto, do you take Haruno Sakura as your wife?"

"I do."

"Haruno Sakura, do you take Uzumaki Naruto as your husband?"

"I…I d-"

"Don't."

Every one turned toward the doors, standing with a smirk on his face was the heart throb Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sasuke…"

She walked toward him as he walked toward her. Sakura smiled bright and ran into his arms.

"Sasuke…"

He pulled her close and buried his face into her pink locks. She kept her hands on his warm chest as her head rested under his chin.

"Sakura…"

She pulled away and looked up at him; he leaned in closer until their lips met in a soft sweet kiss. He licked her lower lip and felt her smile against his lips. She parted her lips slightly but Sasuke opened it more as he slipped his tongue in. He played with her tongue and smirked when he felt her face heat up.

Remembering that they weren't alone Sasuke pulled away and scooped the girl up in his arms, in a puff of smoke they were gone and in his cabin. He put her down and leaned in again but stopped so that his lips were barely touching hers. They whispered and smiled.

"I love you."

* * *

**Thanks for reading; I know it's not that good, ****gomen**

**Review ****pls****! - SASUXSAKUFREAK**


End file.
